That Damn Cameron
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Cuddy can't take it anymore. She needs Cameron. CameronXCuddy Femslash. Please R&R!


That damn Cameron. Every day she teases me with her sexy work cloths, her brunette wavy hair. It falls just to her shoulders. I can't take it anymore, I need her.

Cameron was finishing up some paper work in her office when Cuddy knocked on the door. Cameron looked up.

"Come in!" She called when she saw Cuddy at the door. Cuddy opened the door and closed it, locking it discreetly.

"Hi Cameron." Cuddy said.

Cameron smiled back. "Hey. Here I'm almost done with this." She looked back down at her laptop screen. Cuddy bit her bottom lip and walked behind Cameron. Cameron sat up.

"Cuddy?" Cameron asked.

Cuddy closed the laptop with one hand and spun Cameron's chair around with the other. Cameron's eyes widened.

"Cuddy am I in trouble?" She asked hesitantly.

"Quite the opposite Alison." Cuddy replied. She put a graceful hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Then why are you here?" Cameron asked, starting to get a little scared. Cuddy's hand had wondered from Cameron's shoulder, down her collarbone. Cameron tried to stand up but Cuddy forced her down.

"Do I need a reason?" Cuddy asked, getting closer to her,

"Yes." Cameron said stiffly.

Cuddy stepped back. "Fine." She got closer to her face again. "The reason I am here is because," She said as she rested one of her hands on Cameron's thigh. "I can't help that I want to be with you. But I _do_ know what to do to satisfy my hunger." Cuddy's lips forced themselves on Cameron's. Cameron pushed away.

"Cuddy! Stop!" Cameron looked down. Cuddy lifted Cameron's chin. They looked into each others eyes.

"Don't fight it Cameron. Everyone has a lesbian fantasy. I'm not gay. But something about you has made me want nothing but you." Cuddy said. Cameron looked at her, pondering the thought of it. The thought of being with another girl, the touch would be different, the feel. Even the kiss…

Cameron took Cuddy's head and pulled her close into a kiss. Cuddy's lips parted and Cameron's did too. Their tongues battled for control as Cuddy grabbed Cameron's hips and pulled her out of the chair. Cameron pushed Cuddy forcefully onto the couch a few feet away.

Cuddy quickly sat down and pulled Cameron on top of her. Cameron started to kiss Cuddy's neck as Cuddy unbuttoned her vest. Cuddy flung it off and flipped Cameron over on her back. Cuddy looked at her.

"I've never done anything like this." Cameron whispered as she trailed her hands up Cuddy's stomach, reaching her breasts. Cameron stared at Cuddy's breasts for a moment then looked up. "But I think I like it." Cameron said softly. She picked her head up and met Cuddy in a kiss. Cuddy found the zipper of Cameron's pants. Cameron's eyes widened as she heard the zipper go down. "Cuddy, I-" But Cuddy stopped her with a kiss and then let one hand plunge into Cameron's pants.

Cameron cried out when Cuddy slid two fingers into her. Cameron was already soaking wet. Cameron arched her back as she started to feel Cuddy's movements quicken. Her voice became shallow as Cuddy started to kiss her on the neck.

Everything about this was different from being with men. Cameron stared at the ceiling as she felt Cuddy start to unbutton her t-shirt. The air hit her skin. Cameron could feel Cuddy staring at her breasts. Cameron looked up at the ceiling and smiled. She liked the feeling of someone enjoying how she looks.

Cuddy came back up and kissed Cameron on the lips. Cuddy started to unbutton her shirt and she threw it to the floor, reveling her shapely breasts, and her flat but toned stomach.

Cameron bit her bottom lip. She didn't know exactly what to do. She stared at Cuddy's figure, just taking in what she looked like and she was beautiful.

Cuddy looked down at Cameron and smiled. Cuddy was about to go back down to her for a kiss when Cameron pushed her up.

"Let me." Cameron said with a seductive smiled. She got out from under Cuddy and Cuddy sat up. Cameron took off her pants and kicked them to the floor. The kitten heels she was wearing made her look even taller than she was and she spun around once to give Cuddy a full body view of her. Her red lace bra matched her red lace underwear and her long toned legs looked even better while she was wearing the heels. Cameron smiled at her and leaned over her. Cameron rested on foot next to Cuddy's thigh and spread her legs out wide.

Cuddy grabbed Cameron's hips and pulled her in slightly. Cameron leaned forward for another kiss and they began to make out.

Cameron could feel her stomach in knots, but she didn't care; this was fun.

"Cuddy, I-I'm, really liking this." Cameron straddled Cuddy. Cuddy rubbed Cameron's tiny waist.

Cuddy put of strand of hair behind Cameron's ear. "It's okay Cameron, sex is sex. All that matters is that you love or are attracted to the person your with. Then after that is covered, all that's left is-

"Fireworks." Cameron finished Cuddy's sentence. They laughed.

Cuddy kissed her and the similar tingle shot down Cameron's spine.

Cameron started to unzip Cuddy's skirt. When it was off Cuddy and Cameron looked at each other.

"Cameron." Cuddy finally said.

"Yea?"

"You're really hot." Cuddy replied. Cameron laughed.

"You are too." She said as she slid her hands up to her breasts.

Cuddy moaned as Cameron rubbed her.

"You say you never do this, yet you're amazing." Cuddy joked. Cameron chuckled.

They began to make out and rub each other's waists. The heat their bodies created a level of pleasure in which neither of the two had ever had.

Cuddy backed Cameron up to the desk. Once Cameron's butt hit the desk top, she jumped up and met Cuddy in another warm kiss.

They barely heard the three hit step they had become so accustom to. They recognized the voice though. House.

The girls looked at House with the doe-in-headlights look on their faces. House just looked at them and smiled.

"Woah," House said with a smug grin. "Is it my birthday _already_?!"

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! PLEASE comment because every comment makes me happy!**


End file.
